Where Had You Been? My Many Laxus Encounters
by CalicoQV
Summary: An unexpected night between Laxus and a girl with turquoise eyes results out of yet another fight that breaks out in the guild. How did they end up there? A lemon one-shot! LaxusxOC


**Hey all, so this is a one-shot I wrote for PlushieCat! I know it's been a month, sorry, life kept getting in the way but I hope you do enjoy this lemon! The story is not set in any specific arc or time during Fairy Tail. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything Fairy Tail, all that belongs to the Hiro Mashima. **

**The OC Catherine Hayate belongs to PlushieCat.**

Rainy days. This rain had been going on for a couple of days now, it was a little odd she thought. Despite the rain, the guilds' mood never seemed to change much. The rowdiness, the noise and the laughter.

For Catherine Kayate, this was home. Rainy days or no rainy days.

"Gray! You're taking off your shirt again!" Lucy yelled.

She smiled, of course he was. Another day in the guild... it was amazing how quickly she came to love these people.

"Hey Cath!" said Levy as she came and sat down next to her on the table.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" she said.

"So, um... I really need your advice. I know it's a little early for drama but I kind of need your help!" she blushed a little.

"Of course, go ahead!" she said.

"Well, it's about-" CRASH!

Before Levi had a chance to say her piece, a table crashed next to Cath and Levi making them both jump. Another brawl had broken out, this time between Natsu and Gajeel it seemed like.

"Fuckin' Salamander! Today is the day this ends, come on I feel like bashing some heads in!" Gajeel shouted.

"Now we're talking!" Natsu replied.

Sitting at the table both Cath and Levy couldn't help but laugh at the normal, everyday scene unfolding in front of them. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and even Laxus would never change... sometimes -scratch that- often loosing their cool.

"I feel like this is going to be a big one," Cath laughed, most of the time you couldn't help but cheer them on because it looked so much fun. It was times likes these that she really felt like she was home.

There was tables, chairs and food flying everywhere and in the mix you could feel the heat of Natsu's fire and hear the clangs of Gajeel's iron. Levy and Cath decided their current position wasn't safe at all so they decided to join Cana at the bar.

"Hey girls, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to get out of the line of fire. I doubt the Master is going to be thrill about all this mess," she stared out at the fight and saw that Gray and Laxus had somehow been involved.

-Natsu's energy is just too contagious.- Cath laughed.

She turned around to take a sip of her drink when suddenly she felt a something bump into her... hard. She turned around and saw it was Laxus that had been pushed. Thanks to his reflexes, he as able to reach out his hand in front of him and grab hold of the table before completely crashing his body into hers.

"Whoa," he said. Laxus had Cath pinned between his arms and both their faces were really close together. Maybe a little to close for comfort?

"Laxus..." she said, her eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry Cath, I guess I got to into it," he backed off chuckling.

"Yeah... no problem," she laughed.

Laxus rushed back into the fight, which had quickly escalated to something huge. Even Cana, Evergreen and Elfman were taking part now. Levy, Mirajane and Cath could do nothing more than stare wide-eyed at the mess the guide was making. To her left, Mirajane sighed and Cath looked over to see a very, very scary looking Mira glare daggers at everybody taking part in the fight.

Cath quickly nudged Levy with her elbow, signaling at Mira. Levy took a shy look at Mirajane behind the bar and quickly turned her head to back forward.

"Um, I think we should leave..." Levy whispered.

"You're probably right. They'll probably need my help with some of the stitching up later on anyway," she laughed. "Good thing it stopped raining too!"

Cath and Levy quietly slipped through the guild doors towards their dorms. Once out the doors, the noise quieted down and they left the screams and punches behind. Both the girls were deciding what they would do for lunch when there was a sudden explosion coming from behind.

"What the heck was that?" they both quickly turned around.

There was a cloud of smoke coming from the guild. Cath and Levy looked at each other and ran back. As soon as they entered the tasted the smoke in their mouth and could smell the burnt wood.

Once the smoke started to clear out, both girls were throughly impressed by the magnitude of disaster they had caused. A simple, routine fight had turned into a massive brawl of destruction. Cath was impressed, she couldn't believe what they had done.

-Boy are they in for some trouble! Mira and the Master are going to be so upset- she thought.

"NATSU!" Makarov yelled from the second floor of the guild.

Cath flinched at the anger in his voice and she was sure everyone else did too. What they had done definitely crossed a line this time. In an instant, things got a lot worse.

Before Master Makarov or anyone else had a chance to say anything else Erza walked through the guild doors... or what was left of them. She had just arrived from a mission and she wasn't happy.

"Who is responsible for this mess?" she said quietly, calmly, menacingly.

Erza stood next to Levy and Cath and scanned the common area of the guild for the culprits. Right smack in the middle of the mess was her answer. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus. Oh boy, they were in for it now.

All the way from where she was, she could hear all four gulp and look around for someone to save them.

-Yeah right, we all might be nakamas but there ain't no way anyone is going to save you from the Master, Mira and Erza. That would be a death wish- Catherine thought.

"In my room, NOW!" yelled the Master. "Mira and Erza, I will need you both upstairs as well."

The Master retired to his room with a trail of gloomy, regretful men. It was a hard sight to see, those four strong mages, fearing an old man and two women. Well they were the strongest people in the guild no doubt. As soon as they left, Cath couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing about Cath?" Levy asked.

"I was just thinking all the kinds of punishment those guys are going to get. They really out did themselves this time," she smiled.

"Yes, you should have seen them Cath! You could almost say things started getting a little personal here. Ugh, those boys will never be more than that! They ruined by clothes too!" Lucy walked up to them, dirty from all the smoke and dust.

"Do you know what kind of punishment they're going to get?" Levy asked her.

"No, but it's going to be good," Lucy said.

"Well, how about I treat you to some lunch in the meantime. I'm sure as soon as they come out of that room, we'll know," Cath offered.

"You are an angel Cath, some pie sounds amazing right now!" Lucy smiled.

The three girls walked out to the nearest restaurant to get a quick bite to eat.

The next day, Cath woke up to the sound of drizzle. Light hitting her window, she stretched and felt groggy and tired. Yesterday's lunch with the girls turned into a dinner and then a long night of girl talk. She remembered what they talked about and laughed. For some reason, Cana and Evergreen eventually showed up at the restaurant and joined in.

They conversations went from the fight at the guild, the punishment the guys received and eventually to the guys themselves. They all began drilling Levy as to what relationship she had with Gajeel, it was obvious to all there that there was definitely something going on. At least on Levy's part.

-Poor Levy, Cana and Evergreen were relentless last night- she chuckled, getting out of bed and into the shower.

After they felt they had gotten enough out of the poor script mage, they shifted their focus to Catherine. They begun asking her all sorts of questions about which guys she thought were the best looking of the guild and who would she, if she could, date. Cath had to admit she felt a little taken aback by their questions.

Cath did know some of the men at their guild were very good-looking but she never really thought she would date any of them. The more the asked, the more she felt pressured to answer. The more they asked, the more times the image of Laxus trapping her between his arms during the fight came to mind.

Without thinking, she suddenly blurted out Laxus' name. Once she made that mistake there was no changing their minds that Cath actually had a chance with him. They all agreed he was a very hot guy, granted he did have a bit of a shady past but he was good at heart and still a nakama.

-I can't believe I told them that. I mean sure, I think he's really good-looking but me and Laxus? He would never see me like that.- she plunged her head in the water.

Thinking about Laxus all night and all morning made her nervous now of seeing him. Stepping out of the shower she quickly changed into her favorite clothes. A lime green, one-shoulder t-shirt with jeans and her black vans.

She walked out of her room and headed to the guild to see if she could help out with any of the clean up. Maybe she could even help out with some of the healing, it would give her a chance to practice too.

Walking across town, the drizzle had slowly ceased and a few rays of light were escaping through the clouds.

She liked the smell of rain and the rain had made the weather a lot cooler. She arrived at the guild to see the real mess those boys had caused and man, was it a lot. She saw everybody was pitching in, helping here and there.

Cath walked up to Erza to ask if they needed any help. Erza pointed towards the bar where there was a bit of a mess with tables, broken bottles and the like. She quickly made her way to the bar to help anyone else who had been stationed there. And of course, as luck would have it, the only other person there was Laxus. He was bent over behind the bar picking up odd sorts of bottles and moving the tables that had crashed back there.

Cath sighed -of course he would be here.-

"Hey Laxus," she said.

"Oh, hi Cath. Bit of a mess we made right?" he asked.

"A bit? You guys really out did yourself this time. What were you guys thinking?" she asked helping him out with the mess.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Things just got a little out of hand yesterday," he said.

She laughed of course he had no idea. Once those guys got started there wasn't much that was going to stop them. Catherine was actually surprised Laxus followed suit, ever since he returned to Fairy Tail he had been a lot calmer.

Putting any thoughts Laxus out of her mind, Cath begun helping him and wherever she was need. There was a lot of clean up that needed to be done. Every now and then a few of the members came to her to help heal cuts and bruises from last night.

She was glad she could help and it gave her a chance to keep her magic oiled and ready if she decided to go on a mission.

"I'm glad you're here to help Cath. Thanks for chipping in," Master Makarov said coming up behind her.

"Master! Oh no, it's fine. If this is ever going to go back to the way it was everyone has to help a little," she smiled.

"Yes you're right. Oh sometimes I just don't know what to do with those boys," he sighed.

"Well at least you know they're good boys," she laughed. "Right?"

"That is very true Cath, they are my good boys," he laughed. Master Makarov smiled and walked away to talk to another guild member.

She watched him walk away and felt a great fondness for the man, he was like a grandfather figure and was very glad he was the Master. Without realizing, Laxus had walked up to Cath and touched her shoulder.

"Oh!" she shouted.

"Jesus, sorry Cath. Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you could help me take this stuff to the back room while they fix the bar," he said.

"Yeah of course," she took a box from Laxus and both begun walked towards the back of the guild. There was several storage rooms there where they kept some food, weapons, magical items, and alcohol. A lot of alcohol apparently.

While they were in the back room putting the boxes down Cath decided to get rid of her curiosity by asking Laxus what was the punishment they had received.

"So Laxus... in the end what was the punishment you all got?" she asked.

"Oh, don't remind me. All four of us have to take shifts staying at the end of each day for clean up forever, no missions for three months, and from the sound of it we are at Erza and Mira's beck and call. We're slaves Cath, basically," he sighed.

-I can't believe I got myself into this. Those little brats... no missions for three months!- he thought.

Laxus suddenly heard Cath laugh, hard. It surprised him to realize she had such a nice laugh. It was light and contagious. He suddenly remembered almost crushing her yesterday during the fight.

"Hey Cath, listen about yesterday. I'm sorry if I hurt you, like I said we all just got really carried away and I didn't mean to land on you like that. I'm usually a lot more careful, a lot," he said walking towards her.

"Oh no, don't worry about. I wasn't hurt so no harm no foul," she smiled.

Laxus suddenly realized that close proximity they were in. The storage rooms in the back weren't very big and he knew he was a fairly large guy. Sure, Cath was tiny in comparison to him but they were still almost cramped with all the boxes that had been brought in. Thinking about their sized made him realize the difference between them.

-Compared to each other, she looks like a doll- he thought.

Before either could say another word, the storage door swung open and in came Natsu with an incredible amount of boxes and quickly tossed them into the room. To shield her from the boxes, Laxus quickly grabbed Cath and pushed them both to the floor.

He ended up on top of her again, closing her in with his arms... again. He tried his best to keep his weight off of her and they were both staring at each other wide-eyed. This was becoming increasingly familiar, and for some reason he didn't mind.

-I don't mind?- he was shocked.

Cath was just as shocked to be back in between Laxus' arms once again. She could feel his legs and breath on her neck. It was making her flustered, very flustered and that was something she wasn't quite sure she liked. Or did she?

-Wait, do I?- she was even more shocked at her thoughts than the situation.

"That Natsu, he didn't even look into the room to see if anyone was in here," she said trying to change the sudden situation.

"I swear I have a long list of paybacks I have to charge. I'm sorry Cath, here" Laxus quickly stood up and pulled Cath along with him.

Laxus moved all the boxes Natsu had thrown into the room in a blink of an eye and lead them out. It was once outside, that they both realized something a little... major. The whole time he did that, Laxus had not let go of Catherine's hand.

-I'm still holding her hand. Oh fuck- he dropped her hand.

"I'm going to go have a word with Natsu, thanks for helping," he turned as fast as a bullet and made a b-line towards the fire dragon boy.

-Oh god, that was... I don't know. Oh god- Cath was suddenly feeling dizzy, odd and warm. She decided it was enough helping for the day and excused herself from any more clean up.

Catherine Hayate had a long and confusing walk home, thinking all about what just happened. Laxus' arms, and his breath, his eyes... and more importantly him holding her hand. Without her knowing she left and equally confused Laxus behind.

Later that night, Laxus had finally finished doing his part of the clean up and wanted nothing more than to relax at home. While walking through the streets, the were a little drizzle hitting his face. He wondered why it had been raining so much these days.

He continued walking and decided to take a short cut home because of the rain. As he turned a corner he immediately regretted his decision. Right in front of him were his worst of enemies of the moment. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. As soon as he was in eye-sight Natsu lost no time in calling him over. Laxus decided to pay no attention to him and return to his original route instead.

"Laxus! Come on, come here. You have to hear this!" Natsu shouted. Once he realized that Laxus was not going to come back all three decided to go after him.

"We need your help!" Gray told him.

"What do you need my help with? And plus what makes you think I'm going to help you brats? You've already got me into enough trouble," Laxus said.

"We need to get into the girls dormitories... we... um, need to retrieve something," Gray said mischievously.

"Retrieve something? You in on this too Gajeel?" he asked.

"Hell no. I'm here trying to talk them out of this bat-shit crazy idea," he said.

"Then if he's not going, why the hell do you think I'll help you?" Laxus asked.

"Because if you do it might be beneficial for you too. It might help the master change his mind about our three month suspension. I mean all you have to do is help us find a way in, you don't have to stay!" he said.

After much grumbling, shouting, groveling and Gajeel whispering how this was bat-shit crazy in his eye. Laxus found himself in an uncomfortable situation. He found himself in from of the gates of the girls dormitories.

-How the hell did these guys talk me into it?- he thought.

"I'm letting you three know that this is probably a very bad idea," Pantherlily said.

-Yeah, tell me about it- he sighed and in they went.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. They wanted to retrieve something from Erza's room? He found himself running and fearing for his life because of a women for a second time this week and he didn't like that. Apparently, Erza has the girls dormitories on maximum security lockdown.

The three guys split up and each ran their own way, trying their best to remain hidden from any of the girls. He knew that she was on his trail not the rest. He could hear her running and the last thing he wanted was to be punished again. Laxus walked into the nearest room looking for an escape from Erza and the girls but also from Natsu and Gray and all the trouble they brought him.

"I know one of you is somewhere here! Come out and fight like a man!" Erza shouted defiantly.

-Oh, shit! I need to get out of here!- he thought.

He turned left and tried the first knob and was lucky when it twisted.

-Thank god! This was getting to be ridiculous! He was going to kill those fuckin' brats next time he saw them!... If you ever see them again- Laxus mused.

He sighed in relief as soon as he was in the dim room. He just had to be very quiet and hopefully there was a window somewhere in here he could escape from. Suddenly before he had any chance to react, he heard the bathroom door open and remembered that this room might probably belong to someone. One of the girls more specifically.

-Shit... oh fuck.- He turned to find himself face to face with Cath.

"Laxus?... Laxus? What the-" she begun.

"Shh! Stop, please! Don't yell, there's actually a very reasonable explanation for why I am here," he said with his hand over her mouth. "Please, Erza is outside," and as soon as he mentioned Erza's name, Cath's eyes widen.

Laxus took that as a sign that she was going to keep her mouth closed and gave a sigh of relief.

"Listen, I'm only doing this because if she found you in my room, then I'd be dead too!" she shouted her whispers at him.

Why was it that in these past few days, he kept bumping into Cath in the most absurd situations. He wasn't sure what he felt about it. It wasn't in Laxus' nature to be flustered. He disliked being flustered and being seen so flustered very, very much.

"Let me go change, so you have a chance to please explain why you're here at the dorms," she quickly backtracked to the bathroom and clicked the door shut quietly.

Cath quietly closed the door behind her and took a deep breathe. Now was the chance she could let herself blush. She was in a towel and Laxus was outside.

-What the heck? Why is he here? I can't even count the times I've found myself in such strange situations with Laxus this past week...- she shook her head and quickly changed.

He was just going to explain what was going on and then she would let him out the window. She was only on the second floor, he would be fine. There was even a tree outside her window, he could use that. She took a deep breath, exhaled and begun changing. The notion that Laxus was outside made her a little nervous, a little dizzy.

All these strange encounters had her feeling strange about the man. Sure, they were friends and on good terms but he was one of the guys she spent the least amount of time with.

-I think it's the vibe he gives off. He's a little intimidating and hot. Whoa, I just said Laxus was hot? Stop Cath, don't be silly.- she laughed.

She finished changing into her favorite black, jersey shorts and a top similar to her green one, except this one was gray. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Laxus looking around her room and at her violin.

"So, care to explain what the heck is happening?" she crossed her arms.

"Well it's actually a very short story. I was walking home when I saw Natsu and Gray ahead of me talking about something. As I passed by they asked me if I wanted in on their plan. Of course I said no, but well... let's just say they were rather persuasive. I decided to help them out getting back at the girls. A little prank just for all the grief they cause. I can't believe I listened but lately I've been having a good time with them and I had a score to settle with Erza so I said, why not?" he quickly explained.

"Anyway, this little prank of their turned out to be a total bust and I ended up in here at the dormitories when I wasn't even supposed to. Now I'm running for my life from Erza, the end." he shook his head.

-I can't believe I'm here. Haven't I learned by now? Those two are seriously going to pay for this. I'll beat their brains out- he thought.

"Seriously?" Cath busted out laughing. "You made my day Laxus, that was hilarious. You can't expect less from Natsu and Gray. I can't believe you actually thought they had some foolproof plan under their belt," she was holding her stomach rolling around on the bed.

Laxus looked at her and couldn't help and smile. She was right, what the hell was he thinking? He let out a small chuckle. As she was holding her stomach and suddenly realized that he was staring at her. That's right, he was staring at Cath's stomach, her smile, her breasts, her legs. Those legs.

-Fuck.- he turned to face anywhere else. This train of thought quickly reminded him of the various incident they had earlier and of him holding her hand.

"At least it's a funny story," Cath turned to look at him. She was holding her knees smiling. He was still a little dazed by what he just realized. He was checking Cath out, a lot.

He tried to snap out of it and tell himself that the sudden clenching of his stomach wasn't because he'd wanted to devour those legs and a lot of other places as well.

"Yeah, I guess so. Still those fuckin' dumbasses will get it when I see them," he gleamed at the idea of a good fight.

"Well at least it was just like you said. You had a somewhat reasonable explanation for why you are here. Even thought you are a bit of an idiot for it," she said turning her body fully towards him.

"Hey, relax or I'll add you to my list as well," he looked at her jokingly.

"Oh really? I doubt that because you owe me big time. I saved you from Erza," she said.

"Okay, you got. I owe you I guess. By the way Cath, I was looking at your violin. I didn't know you played an instrument," he looked at her.

"Oh yeah. Since I was young actually, I've been neglecting it a little bit these past few weeks with missions and jobs and all that," she walked towards her violin and picked it up. Cath always liked how it felt to hold it. It felt familiar and there was fondness for it.

"Maybe one day I'll get to year ya," he said. "Well, listen I'm sorry. I should probably head out before-"

There was a stern knock on the door and both of them froze, their eyes wide open. Cath let out a small gasp and looked at Laxus. She quickly thought on her feet and pointed at the bathroom. Laxus didn't think about it for a second longer and almost dived in.

Cath let our a breath to calm her and quietly opened the door. Erza was staring right at her with a piercing, fiery gaze.

"Cath. We have intruders in the building. I think Natsu, Gray and Laxus are walking around the dorms, have you by any chance seen them?" Before Cath had a chance to say anything, Erza had let herself into the room and was looking around.

"Um no, I just got out of the shower actually. Was just going to bed, I haven't heard or seen anything," she gave her a little smile.

"Hm, I could of sworn Laxus ran down this hall when I caught those sneaking rats," Erza clenched her fist and Cath couldn't help but hold her breath.

-Please don't look in the bathroom, please.- she thought.

"Hm, I'll keep searching the premises then. If you hear or see anything contact me immediately Cath. Goodnight!" Erza quickly left the room to continue her search, Cath hated to think of what would happen to Gray or Natsu if she were to find them.

She closed the door behind her and soon after Laxus walked out of the bathroom.

"That was close," he said.

"Definitely, but it was close for the both of us. If she found out I'm helping you-" Cath shuddered.

Laxus gave her a small laugh and she realized his laugh was a lot nicer than most would think. Suddenly Laxus walked up to her... or more like, looked down at her and realized he should have started hanging out with Catherine a lot sooner.

She started feeling once again the dizziness and fluttering standing so close to him. She was sure Laxus had that effect on most people though. He was tall and muscular, intimidating. Cath found that she had a hard time keeping her gaze and looked down.

"Well I guess, I should let you out," she walked towards the window.

Cath opened the window and a musty breeze seeped into her room. The drizzle and constant rain of the past few days had left the earth smelling like it too. She stood in front of the open window and Laxus walked up to it. He made a move to jump out but quickly returned and faced Cath.

"Thanks for helping me. This week has been pretty crazy with all this huh?" he said.

"Yeah it has been, but you're welcome," she smiled.

-Why isn't he leaving? Wait why am I standing os close to him? Am I breathing?- he thought.

Suddenly without a second thought, she felt Laxus' hand reaching across her cheek and into her hair. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly at first. Neither could believe what was happening or why. The sudden impulse to kiss Cath had come from somewhere Laxus wasn't sure he quite yet understood.

He realized that Cath had made no motion to stop him and didn't resist so he continued on, more urgently, more hungrily. She tasted fantastic, minty but sweet. He put both of his hand on her face, pulling her close. Laxus smiled when he felt her slender arms weave around his neck. Taking it as a sign he quickly licked her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

Cath had to separate from him soon after to regain her breath. The fact that this was happening seemed impossible to her. She looked at him and realized the nervousness, the dizziness, the fluttering in her stomach was all because she wanted this. And at the moment more than anything.

Laxus gave her room to breath and looked into her eyes. It wasn't until now that he realized how turquoise they were, how bright. He began kissing her and picked her up, Cath immediately caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist. Laxus closed the window and walked towards her bed and laid her down softly.

-I can't believe this is happening.- he smiled. -Might as well have some fun.-

He begun kissing her again then traveling down to her neck and collarbone. He engulfed her with his size and he had to admit he liked it. Still kissing her neck and nipping on her collarbone, Laxus was surprised when he felt Cath's tongue on his ear. He almost moved but it felt so good he was frozen. She kissed and breathed into his ear and he felt shivers all over his body.

Catherine couldn't believe she was letting herself go, but there was something about Laxus. Even now, the way he was kissing her and holding her. He was so gentle yet commanding and she loved it. She worked her hands down his chest and explored every hard muscle.

They began kissing deeply, and passionately.

-Her lips are so soft- he thought.

He slowly trailed his fingers down the side of her body and up again, slipping quietly under her shirt. He felt her slightly inhale, surprised but he touched her stomach freely. Laxus reached the rim of her bra and slowly removed it hoping she wouldn't object. When Cath didn't he was able to touch and knead her breast, teasing her nipples ever so slightly.

Cath inhaled sharply and Laxus took this opportunity to remove her shirt and bra. Cath fell back on the bed and looked up at him breathing heavily. It was the he realized there was no going back, looking at the girl with cascades of light brown hair and piercing eyes, there was no going back. Ever.

He kissed her passionately one more time before removing his shirt. Laxus returned to her breast and licked and sucked feeling her react to every single one of his touches. Cath was reeling, everything felt like small jolts of electricity. She knew that was his magic but this was something more, something that came from both of them.

She felt him licking and suck at her breast and part of her was a little shy at the sudden speed they were moving at but other part of her was enjoy it so much she never wanted it to end. Ever. Without knowing her hands moved down Laxus' back until they hit his pants. In that instant, Cath decided they were hindering further contact so she move to the front of them and began removing them.

Suddenly Laxus' couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. -she's a lot quicker than I thought-

"What?" Cath asked.

"Nothing, just... in any rush?" he laughed.

"Oh be quiet, why don't we do a trade then? Mine for yours?" she smiled.

Laxus had to admit he was shocked, this was a side of Cath he never pictured. A little mischievous, a little cute. He gave her a devilish grin that made Cath blush and almost reconsider... almost. Before she had a chance to move Laxus had been successful in removing both her shorts and his pants.

They were now in the middle of her bed and Cath stared at his body. Powerful, each and every muscle defined and gifted. And when she said gifted she meant in every area.

-Oh wow...- She couldn't help but blush at the thought of what was to come.

He stared down at her. She had a small, slender figure with her hair sprawled under her. There was a slight blush on her cheeks and her lips were a little swollen, calling out to him. Her legs were smooth as silk and her breasts were perfection.

-Where had you been this whole time?- he thought.

He slowly placed his body on top of her and delicately began kissing her everywhere. Down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs and finally her core. As soon as she felt him there she gasped, gripping the mattress and sheets.

He used his tongue to tease and massage her clitoris and her warm entrance. He then inserted his index finger and began working in and out, warming her up. Cath moved and moaned underneath him, getting more and more wet. Laxus decided to insert a second finger to really warm her up. He glanced up at Catherine's body and face and felt he could make her come right then and there.

Removing her fingers and tongue, he returned and kissed her ear and neck. Cath gave him a pleasing moan and he looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," she smiled.

Without a second thought, Laxus positioned himself and slowly entered her. Despite fingering her, she was still tight so he slowly made his way inside her full. Glancing down at Cath, Laxus could see a trace of pain on her face. He took her mouth with his and slowly began pushing in and out of her.

He felt amazing, filling her up. It had been painful but now, each time he pushed he sent shivers down her entire body. Laxus let out a breath and relished every push, every pull, the tightness. Catherine felt incredible.

"Oh god Cath," he was panting.

"La-Laxus... please..." she was breathing just as heavily.

Before she had a chance to say any more, Laxus took hold of her waist and flip them over. She was now riding him and as soon as she was in that position she gave a loud moan. In this position Cath was able to feel Laxus' full length. She moved her hips back and forth bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her tightening and decided to flip her one more time before either of them finished.

Once more Cath felt herself being moved by Laxus, she didn't mind because by now her world all heat and fuzzy around the edges. Every time Laxus touched her she melted and she loved it. She realized Laxus was pushing in and out from behind. He reached on his hand down to her clitoris and massaged her.

"Laxus!" she couldn't help but shout into the pillow.

Seeing her slim waist, her ass and hearing her voice yelling out his name brought him extremely close to the edge. He began pushing and pounding harder and faster, feeling Catherine tighten and becoming more wet by the second. Before he was done, he felt her shiver and come, yelling out his name into the mattress once again. Laxus gave one last push as she was tightening making him come and gasp into her back.

He rested his head there panting, feeling ecstatic, warm and extremely content. He flowered her back with kissing while she caught her breath. He removed himself and let her turn around to face him. They lay there staring at each other before he decided to lay down next to her, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Pretty interesting night, don't you think?" he said.

"I'd say it was more than interesting," Cath wiggled herself closer to him smiling.

Laxus draped an arm across her stomach and traced circles down her side. He couldn't believe they hadn't started doing this sooner. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, tracing their shape with his lips. Cath was reeling, happy and her stomach was still fluttering but only because she didn't want this to end.

Tomorrow at the guild was sure going to be an interesting experience she thought before falling asleep tangled up in Laxus' body, both more pleased than they dare say.


End file.
